We Can Only Grow
by ValkuBunny
Summary: Set right after PP2. After a lot of stress is removed from Beca's life, she realizes she's in love with Chloe. Will she work up the courage to tell her and will Chloe ever feel the same way back? R/R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect.**

 **We Can Only Grow**

Chapter 1: Everything's Clear Except for You.

Beca Mitchell's head had never been clearer in her entire life. Starting with her parent's divorce, then being forced into going to college, then the Bella's, and Jesse, and not to mention fitting work in between all of it. This _stuff_ always clouded her head, and it was hard enough to filter through it just to make her mixes.

However, now school was over. She not only survived going to World's, but they actually won! As well as her dream job being well on its way. This realization placed a beautiful calm over her being. Now when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath she was no longer bombarded with thoughts and images of all the shit she had to balance in her life. Everything was peaceful and clear.

That is, except for one thing that must have been buried deep under everything else. Through this new found feeling of relaxation, there is still one thing stuck in her thoughts. Something that is unrelenting to shake away and is making Beca question her true feelings over the past four years. Now when Beca Mitchell closes her eyes, her mind has never been more clear, and all she can see is _Chloe Beale._

Beca had been thinking about Chloe a lot lately. And by a lot, she meant basically every second of every day. She felt like an ass. Her and the bubbly redhead had been best friends since Beca joined the Bellas and have always been close since, but thinking back on the past year she was a pretty awful friend. She needed to make up for it.

The other thing is, Beca is almost positive she's in love with Chloe. How she didn't realize this before now she'll never know, and never forgive herself for. Instead of wasting all these years with Jesse she could have been going after Chloe. Not that the redhead would have definitely reciprocated the feelings, but at least she would have gotten it out there to know for sure.

So the first thing she needs to do is break up with Jesse. Not because she's expecting her and Chloe to be together. She's fully aware it's a pretty farfetch'd chance that her best friend feels the same way as she does. She just couldn't stay with Jesse knowing she's in love with someone else.

The next thing she needs to do is talk to Chloe. Not to confess her love or anything. She doesn't want to freak the girl out. Even though she's almost positive the older girl would never run from her even if she didn't want anything more than just a friend out of her. Chloe was too loving and caring for that. There was just a few things she had to get off her chest, and then _maybe_ she would start to let her true feelings out a little bit at a time.

Sighing, Beca pulled out her phone. She went to her messages tapping on _'Chlo'_ to text the redhead about getting together later. She sent her a simple 'Hey.' to get her attention, but in stead of getting a text back her phone began to ring. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as her screen lit up with a gorgeous picture of Chloe. It was just like her to call and force Beca into speaking instead of just texting back.

"Hello?"

"Becs!" Chloe's excited voice came through the speaker. "Where are you? Everyone's here packing up all their things. We're kinda making a party out of it."

Now that they've all graduated (with the exception of Emily) they all needed to move out of the Bella's sorority house. Beca was going to stay at her dad's until she was making enough money to get a place of her own. Which shouldn't be too long with how well things are going at the studio. Chloe had found herself a little apartment close by. She had also landed an internship as a music teacher at a local elementary school.

"I'm at work."

"Boo!" Chloe feigned a pout.

"I'm pretty sure you can make it a few more hours without me. I'll be there later tonight."

"Fine," The redhead said drawing the word out dramatically.

Beca smiled at her friend's playfulness, then she quickly turned serious remembering why she got a hold of her in the first place.

"So, uh," she started nervously, "Do you think we could talk later?"

"Of course. I always have time for you, Becs. Is everything okay?"

The brunette's heart warmed at her friend's response. She quickly added, "Yeah, totally fine. Nothing weird. Just, you know, talking."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then."

"Yep. I gotta get back to work. Bye Chlo."

"Bye!"

Beca threw her phone down in a huff. Just hearing Chloe's voice was giving her feelings she didn't even know existed. This was it, she had to break up with Jesse tonight. They had dinner plans when she got off work, and she was going to have to do it. Normally, something like this would make her pretty nervous, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Then afterwards she'd be seeing Chloe, and that made everything feel okay.

* * *

The break-up went a lot better than expected. Jesse was hurt, but he took it well. He was moving to California in a few months anyway to pursue his dream of scoring movies. Since Beca was going to be staying in Georgia for now he knew they were going to have to talk about where their relationship was going to go eventually. Even though Beca didn't say the distance was the reason she wanted to end things, it still seemed useless to try and talk her out of it.

Walking back to the Bella's house, Beca felt infinitely lighter. She thought she would feel sad or guilty after the talk with her now ex-boyfriend, but she really felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulder. Jesse was a great guy, and she wished happiness for him. She just wasn't the one to give it to him.

Once she reached the front door she took a deep breath. It was weird she was now working herself up to seeing her best friend. She wanted to apologize to her for how she had been this year. Her apology to the group at their retreat wasn't good enough to what she felt Chloe deserved. She really needed to make it more personal and let her know she truly was sorry. That she was going to be a better friend from now on. Maybe more than a friend at some point in the future, but she was gonna leave that part out for now. She should probably also mention her break up with Jesse. The redhead wouldn't be happy if she heard it from someone else.

As soon as Beca opened the door her ears were flooded with booming music. She could hear all the girls laughing and speaking loudly to one another. Chloe wasn't kidding when she said they were making a party out of the day.

Thinking she heard the door, Chloe peaked her head out from around the corner of the living room. As soon as she saw that it was Beca she rushed over with a wide, goofy grin. She threw her arms around the younger girl even though she had been holding a yellow cup in one of her hands. Beca knew that cup was Chloe's favorite. She always drank out of it, especially on party nights. The brunette always wondered if it had to do with her audition song, or if it was just some random quark about her friend.

"Beca! Finally, you're home." Chloe spoke excitedly as she pulled back from the embrace.

Beca could tell by the relaxed look on the redhead's face, and the lingering smell of alcohol coming off her that Chloe was pretty intoxicated.

"And you're drunk," The shorter girl said with a fake smile.

Great. She couldn't have her heart-felt talk with Chloe while she was in this state. It wouldn't be fair. Who knows if her respones would be truthful, or if she would even remember the conversation in the morning.

"Yep!" She responded proudly before adding, "And you have a lot of catching up to do!"

"I don't know, Chlo." Beca was feeling a little defeated and not in such the partying mood.

"Come on, Becs! Please!" Chloe gave her puppy dog eyes while grasping onto one of her hands. "It's some of the girls' last night in this house. We have to make it epic!"

One look into those eyes, and Beca was done for. In all honesty, she might not be up for a party, but she could definitely use a drink.

"Fine. Lead me to the alcohol."

"Yes!" Chloe shouted gleefully before pulling Beca along to the kitchen.

Even through her drunkenness, the redhead could tell her friend seemed a little distant.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about tonight?" She asked her while concocting drinks for them.

"Oh," Beca replied waving it off. "It was nothing."

"Beca."

With just her name she made it clear she wasn't buying that. Chloe always pushed her boundaries, so she knew if she didn't give her _something_ her best friend wasn't going to stop questioning.

"Uh, Jesse and I broke up." It wasn't what she actually wanted to talk about, but it was still something she needed to tell her.

"What? Beca, I'm so sorry. Why?" Chloe once again had her arms around the girl in an attempt to comfort her.

The brunette didn't need any comforting, though. She was really okay with it. She actually thought Chloe's expression and voice held more sadness in it than Beca had felt over the whole situation. But that's how Chloe was, and she knew she was most likely sad because she was assuming Beca was hurt.

She may not have needed the comfort, but there was no way she was complaining about being enveloped in the redhead's firm embrace.. Of course they've shared countless hugs before, but Beca saw them in a new light now. Being held against her body like this was making an exciting flutter within her. She secretly hoped she would never let go.

Unfortunately, all good things do come to an end though, and Chloe pulled back asking, "Beca? Are you ok?"

Oh, right. She should probably stop being distracted by the incredibly soft skin holding onto her and answer before Chloe thinks she's actually devastated by the break-up. Which for a split second she considers being a good idea if that meant more and longer comforting hugs, but quickly ditches the idea knowing that wouldn't be the right way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, we're having an epic night remember? Let's just talk about this tomorrow?"

"Are you sure? I'm totes okay with going somewhere quiet and alone if you need to talk."

As tempting as that sounded, Beca turned her down telling her she could use the party and they should be there to celebrate with their friends.

"Okay," Chloe agreed. "But I'm making your drinks extra strong! You need it."

The redhead finished making their drinks and shoved Beca's to her urging her to gulp it down quickly. She had a lot of catching up to do and Chloe wanted to dance.

For the rest of the night they had drink after drink and danced and sang. The dancing was particularly hard for Beca. She felt like Chloe's hands were all over her. She liked it, but it was also confusing. Was she doing it because she felt bad for her, or because she was so drunk, or was she just being Chloe. It was hard to decipher a difference now that she saw her best friend more than in a best friend way.

Being drunk herself now was also making it hard to keep her hands to herself. Especially with the way Chloe had been touching her all night. She had to reciprocate. As they danced, Beca would sometimes turn around and throw her arms around the redhead's neck or grip onto her waist. When they weren't dancing, there was a lot of hand touching or just having one or two fingers linked together. Also a lot of lingering eye contact that was making it very difficult for Beca to keep her feelings to herself.

That's all Beca remembers anyway. Because all of a sudden it was morning, and she was waking up on top of someone else in a bed that wasn't hers. She lifts her head slowly and the first thing she notices is red hair against a bare chest. She realizes she had been sleeping on top of Chloe who apparently was naked, at least from the waist up. She was honestly terrified to find out if the rest of her was also nude. Hesitantly, she looked down at herself to see she was only in her bra and panties.

The redhead stirred, rolling over onto her side and capturing Beca back in her arms. She snuggled closely and spoke into the brunette's hair still half asleep, "Mmm, last night was so fun."

 _Oh shit._

Beca's eyes went wide. This was not how things were supposed to go.

 **A/N: My first Pitch Perfect story. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
